Hello Jack, Your secrets out
by Rhio-bob
Summary: Ohhh my! Why is it Jack dosen't want to go to Ireland? What kind of past is awaiting him there? Probably GuyXGuy, or at least implications of it...
1. Chapter 1

**Sup. Kay so, this is my first crossover and is my entry to this half-month's BMFFD (Which if you haven't checked out you totally should. Here's a link, sans spaces,**

**http:// www. fanfiction. net/ myforums/ boogaloo/ 1764113/ **

**Check it out! Or not. I'm not gonna force you.) Anywho, the dare is dump your fandom in another country. Xiaolin Showdown is umm... basically set everywhere, but we'll say China. I think that's right, yes?**

**Also, this plot bunny hopped into my brain a while ago and has not let me sleep! I didn't want to make it into a big thing on account of Dreamscape not being done yet so I'm just going to make it short. Three short chapters at the most. I hope.**

**It may be Chack. I'll decide once I get it going but that might just be too complicated. Though I can see how it could work out... in fact, now in my mind the story hinges on it being Chack. Or Jaimundo. Or a little bit of both... XXDD**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hello Jack, Your secrets out.**

Jack Spicer slammed his fist down on the table.

Ireland. It had to be in fucking Ireland.

This Wu, it was important. Very important. This one wu was more powerful than all the rest together and with it he could rule the world.

But it was in fucking Ireland. He swore he'd never go there again, he couldn't go back. More than that, he didn't want to go back. What was waiting for him there if they found him was misery and repression. Here he could be what he wanted, and it didn't matter.

But still, _all that power_! All that freaking power! A Wu that made people follow your lead whether or not it was what their conscious mind wanted.

Jack was torn between his common sense and his power lust. His mind struggled over it, but eventually power lust won out. He set off to towards the Wu's location, muttering "Fucking Ireland".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everyone turned up for this Wu. _Everyone_. The Xiaolin Dragons, Wuya, Katnappè, Tubimura, Vlad and most of the others. Even Chase turned up for this one.

Too close, Jack thought, too close. They were too close to that place.

The Wu was spotted by Clay first, soon followed by the rest of them and the race to reach it first began. They ran and flew and crawled and jumped towards it and then a man, totally oblivious of the importance of his location.

And he dropped to his knees and said "Artemis? Artemis!"

And Jack Spicer, aka Artemis Fowl's self-created identity, groaned and made a noise akin to "Aww shit!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Dun dun DUN!!!! Jack Spicer is Artemis Fowl!!!!**

**Did'ja see that one coming? No! Think about, Evil Boy geniuses, Technophiles, Seek profit by magical objects and There's a rumour going about that Jack has Irish roots. So Just how many similarities can you spot? Honestly, Please tell me!!**

**Oh, and I mean no offense to Ireland. Calling it Fucking Ireland was from Jack's/Artemis' point of view as that is where his past is at. So.**

**As always, Thanks for reading. So R&R gorgeouses! **


	2. I cannot apologise enough

_**I'm a terrible person. **_

It's gone. All of my interest in writing the fics that I've started already, gone. I'm really sorry. If anybody wants them, they can have them. Otherwise, they're dead fic. Sorry. I don't know what I was doing, and I've spent this long trying to stop them from dead fic-ing, but this is it. Either one of you lovelies adopt it, or it's sleeping with the fishies. I feel really bad, but it's worse to lead people on, isn't it? Sorry. Really, truly. If anybody still cared enough to be even mildly disappointed in me... I'm sorry.

What's worse is I still really love _**Hello Jack...**_, and people (you beautiful, wonderful people) continue to review it and fave it and story alert it, and I've let you down. I just can't even look at it anymore, and I'm really, deeply sorry for wasting your time.

I feel like such a twat with an inflated sense of self importance, and I probably wouldn't even bother typing this, except that I still get people asking me to continue. I'm being so unfair to them, so I'm creating a sense of closure for the whole thing.

Remorsefully yours,

Rhio-Bob.


End file.
